User blog:ElekingGudon/Dagon, another Godzilla
Hello once and I have found an interesting bit of info in regards to the Monsterverse, in terms of the expansive material such as the comics. With Godzilla: King of the Monsters coming out so soon, a new piece of comic material has been released called Godzilla: Aftershock. The comic shows the events that take place between Godzilla 2014 and the 2019 film, sort of explain what was going on during the time between both films and shows Godzilla going up against a new monster known as MUTO Prime or Jinshin-Mushi, the mother of the MUTOs that appeared in Godzilla 2014. Based on what I've seen on Gojipedia, the comic explores more on the origin of the two MUTOs. It tells how thousands of years ago the MUTO Prime fought against another member of Godzilla's species named Dagon. The MUTO Prime defeated Dagon and managed to implant her eggs into Dagon's body, the eggs feed on Dagon's radioactive energy and caused him to die. And this leads into the opening of Godzilla 2014 in which the Monarch scientists find the skeleton Philippines in 1999, the remains of Dagon. Within the Godzilla series, some series of films have eluded to the idea of multiple Godzilla. This can be seen with the likes of Showa series, the Heisei series, GMK and the Kiryu duology of the Millennium series. Each of series have a different continuity but each of them are linked to the original 1954 film, in which the Godzilla in that film who was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, was the first of its kind to be discovered and through the rest of the films of each continuity there's another Godzilla but its is treated as the same monster. In the Showa series the Godzilla that appeared in Godzilla Raids Again is the Godzilla that appears through the rest of the Showa series. In the Heisei series, Godzilla 1985 is a sequel to 1954 and the Godzilla in that film is treated as the same creature and in Godzilla VS Destoroyah, they reference the death of the first Godzilla. In GMK, its is yet another sequel to 1954. And in the Kiryu duology, the bones of the 1954 Godzilla are put inside Kiryu to fight the current Godzilla. These different timelines and series treat these different Godzillas has the same the creature, but the Monsterverse seems to be the first to refer to another member of Godzilla's species as its own Kaiju rather than just referring to as just another Godzilla. It does have me wondering though, what if such an concept was present with Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Land? Having Dagon as part of the Kaijuverse. We do have kaiju as species already in the Kaijuverse such as Rodan with his mate Radon, his daughter and his and Radon's ancestors. And there is also Ancestral Megaguirus and the current Megaguirus. Maybe Dagon could have been the Godzilla scene in the issues of Godzilla: Rage Across Time. Now an idea in regards to the four issues of Rage Across Time. Made some of the stories told are speculation made by the two archaeologists characters we see through out this mini series, since the knowledge of archaeology and palaeontology is always changing the more we discover and some it can be speculative. But maybe some of stories told are two, like maybe the issues 2 and 4 where Godzilla battles the Greek gods and comes face to face with Hannibal of Carthage. This Godzilla could be Dagon, from what I remember none of the people in each time period refer to Godzilla as Godzilla. Maybe like in 2014, the bones of Dagon are perhaps discovered by these arachnologists during the time when the Earth Defenders are in the Earth Land. In terms of how Dagon came into being, we know that the Godzillasaurus species survived the KT Extinction and survived the through the rest of his story until the modern era. Until Godzilla who had been mutated by the atomic bomb, Dagon could have been a naturally mutated Godzillasaurus, kinda like how Kaiju like Gorosaurus is a naturally mutated dinosaur or Gabara was a naturally mutated toad. You could even say that Dagon was an ancestor of Godzilla and maybe explain why the two look similar. Now in terms of how Dagon could have been killed, it could be similar to the Monsterverse in how his was eventually killed through the MUTOs' parasitization. Not to mention, you known the way Godzilla in the IDW series is mostly portrayed through his 2003 design, what Dagon would have the Godzilla 2000 design seen in Issue of Godzilla Rage Across Time. Again this just speculative thinking, spit balling ideas and me just getting excited for new material regarding Godzilla, especially given how close King of the Monsters is now. Category:Blog posts